I'm back, John
by annie is johnlocked
Summary: 3 years. That's how long Sherlock's been 'dead'. John has moved to America in hopes to forget, but nothing's working. Suddenly he gets an urgent call from Mycroft forcing him to rush back to England. Whats waiting for him when he gets there?


It's been 3 years.  
>3 years since John last saw England, 221B, or Sherlock.<br>After Sherlock... jumped. John just couldn't handle it. So he moved to America away from everything. But that didn't help at all. He still has the nightmares, the memories of Sherlock. He would just lay in bed all day and cry until there were no more tears left. He was completely and utterly broken and only one man could fix him, sadly that one man was the man who caused all the pain. Sherlock Holmes. John had realized a little to late that he was completely in love with him.  
>A vibrating next to him woke John from his deep sleep.<br>"He-hello?" He said groggily and slightly confused. No one ever called him. "John! Thank heavens you answered! Listen you need to come back to England at once. I already have a plane on the way. Be at the airport in 1 hour." "Mycroft? Is that you? What is this all about?" "I can't tell you. Just get on the plane." And with that he hung up. Confused John stood from his bed and began to get dressed, one knew to do as Mycroft said, as he was the English Government. An hour later John was boarding the plane on his way to England.

As he got off the plane John was greeted with none other than Mycroft himself. "Mycroft what is this all about? Why did you call me here on such short notice?" Mycroft just smiled. "All in good time John but now I need you to get in the car and stop asking questions." John looked behind him to see a shiny black car waiting for him. He looked at Mycroft who was already walking towards the car. "Comon John, we don't have all day." John simply sighed and followed Mycroft into the car. A short while later the arrived at 221B Baker Street. "What are we doing here Mycroft?" Mycroft didn't answer but simply got out of the car and started towards the building. John got out of the car and stalked towards the man and grabbed his arm "MYCROFT. WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" He shouted through clenched teeth. "Now, now. That's no way to talk to my brother." No... It couldn't be. He was dead. John let go of the mans arm and turned around slowly. There he was, curly brown hair, sharp cheekbones, same long jacket and blue scarf. It was him. Sherlock. "Sh-Sherlock? B-but you were dead. I saw you! You jumped!" By this time John had let a few tears slip. Sherlock stepped forward and wrapped his long arms around the smaller man "Shh, sh I know. I know John. And i'm sorry but I had to do it." "Wh-Why would you have to do it? Why did you leave for 3 years? Sherlock... i'm so glad you're back. Don't ever leave me again" John cried, gripping on to the mans coat. Sherlock just gripped onto him tighter. "I wont leave you, but you left me John. Why did you move from England? Away from the flat? When I walked in and you weren't there I thought you had, had committed suicide. John you don't know what that did to me. I called Mycroft to see if what I thought was true and when he said you had moved to America I demanded that he bring you here at once. John, _you_ can't ever leave _me_." By this time Sherlock had started crying also. "Lets go into the flat. I'm sure we both look like a mess."

No more word were exchanged while they climbed up the steps and into 221B. As they enter the living room John is rattled with questions, main one being _'how did he survive?' _"I'm sure you have questions, John. So ask away." "How did you survive?" Sherlock smirked "A good magician never reveals his secrets." John was infuriated with this answer "WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS THINKING THE MAN YOU LOVE, YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DEAD? I COULDN'T FIND THE WILL TO GO ON. SHERLOCK, I WAS A DAY AWAY FROM KILLING MYSELF AND YOU HAVE THE _NERVE _TO TELL ME 'A GOOD MAGICIAN NEVER REVEALS HIS SECRETS'?! " Sherlock just stood there shocked and John slowly realized what he said. "O-oh god. Sherlock I-" he is cut off by lips on his. But not just anyone's lips. _Sherlock's lips. _John immediately kissed back. Sherlock was the first to pull away. "John, it's okay. I love you too." "Yo-you do?" "Yes. I do. I am impossibly and undeniably in love with you." The rest of the day was spent catching up. when it was time for bed John was afraid that this was all a dream and that he would lose Sherlock again. But finally his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep cuddling Sherlock. As Sherlock set him down in be John subconsciously grabbed the man with a death grip. Sherlock just smiled, laid down and kissed John's head.

"No need to worry, **I'm back John**."


End file.
